Final Fantasy VII Reaction:RWBY
by RWBYFF Fan
Summary: After Marlene and Denzel finds the RWBY Volume 1 DVD,Tifa decided to invite the whole FFVII gang to watch it! Rated M for whatever fucking reason. DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VII OR RWBY!
1. Prologue

Okay so,welcome TO MY LAIR! Wait a minute,this isn't Portal 2... *facepalms and mutters* God damn it... *sighs* Lets start over.

RESTART!

Okay,I've been reading UknownHero's RWBY and Red vs Blue reactions fanfics and that inspired me to create my own. I'll have 2 per series one with RWBY (which is the one we're on right now) and Red vs Blue. *sighs* Welp this'll take my full attention. Anyway...LET'S GET STARTED!

Disclamer:I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VII OR RWBY! FINAL FANTASY VII BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX AND RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH!

_Prologue_

A blond,spikey-haired man dressed in black walked into the bar called 7th Heaven in the city of Edge as he saw a girl dressed in black at the bar. The girl looked at the man and gasped.

"Cloud! Your back!" Cloud looked at the girl with his Mako green eyes as he sighed, "Hi,Tifa... yeah I'm back." Tifa smiled at Cloud as she went back to work as two children came downstairs with a DVD in one of the children's hands. "

Tifa! Look at what we found in the attic!" Tifa walked over to one of the children,which was a little brown-haired girl with a ribbon in the back of her hair. "What did you find Marlene?" Marlene looked at Tifa "It's a DVD of some sort. R.W.B.Y? What is it?" Tifa sighed "I don't know,sweetie,but I guess we'll find out. I'll call the other's to come over to watch it with us."

Marlene smiled as she looked at a boy that was with her, "Denzel c'mon lets go upstairs and see if we can find a DVD player!"

Denzel nodded at Marlene,"Okay!" The two ran upstairs to find a DVD player as Tifa smiled. "Oh Cloud,Aerith and Zack came back to life a few weeks ago. Maybe they'll like to come watch the DVD with us!"

Cloud looked at Tifa weirdly, "How did they come back to life?" Tifa sighed,"I don't fucking know okay. They just showed up on our doorstep one day and it surprised the fuck out of me." Tifa smiled as she went upstairs to call everyone over.

Cloud sighed,"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna become a horrible idea...?"

_Little did they know that they were in the surprise of their lives. May the lifestream have mercy on their souls_

First episode done! Fuck yeah! Okay I'm gonna go lie down...or not. I don't know...

Autosaving...please wait...done!


	2. Chapter 1:Introductions

Okay so the prologue only got 1 favorite and follow. *facepalms* I'll just keep doing this... Anyway...LET'S CONTINUE! And thank you warrior.831 for following this!

Disclamer:I DON'T OWN THE FFVII OR RWBY SERIES!

Loading...LOADED!

_Chapter 1: Introductions_

Okay so we should start with knowing everyone on the team:

Well we all know Cloud Strife,the most sexiest guy in video game history (at least in mine and every single girl's opinion),which he was an ex-SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE to basically get revenge on the Shin-RA company for...FUCK I forgot why he wants revenge on the company!

Then you have his I think girlfriend or wife I don't remember,Tifa Lockheart which to every single guy in the world,has HUGE ASS BOOBS! She's the bartender at 7th Heaven,and a member of AVALANCHE. Oh and did I mention that she's known Cloud since the two of them were children? Who knew?! Oh that's right me and everyone who's played Final Fantasy VII.

Next,we got Aerith Gainsborough,a Cetra and as we all know Cetra's have powerful magical abilities and are EXTINCT and ANCIENT! And also through some fucking miracle she was revived along with her boyfriend,who's next.

And as I mentioned with Aerith,her boyfriend's up next. Meet Zack Fair,who I still think is Cloud's twin brother. I MEAN look at the two! They both look the same! Zack's famous for the squat's as he did them over 100+ times in Crisis Core! SQUAT POWER!

Here's the guy who I still think is a cyborg,Barrett Wallace who adopted Marlene but left her with Tifa. Yeah nice going there BARRETT! YOU DUMBFUCK!

And here's a guy that every fucking girl loves (maybe a bit) more thank Cloud! Vincent Valentine! You gotta admit he's fucking hot! I'm sorry I'm fangirling too much over him...I DON'T CARE!

Here's Marlene! Who Barrett adopted (Nice going JACKASS!) and looks like Aerith. I still think to this day she's also a Cetra.

And here's Denzel who Cloud found outside of the Midgar Slums Church. He was infected with Geostigma for like the whole duration of _Advent Children_ until we found out that water mixed with Aerith's flowers,cures Geostigma.

And finally a fucking ninja/princess (yes princesses can be ninja's as well. Haven't you fucking played DOA?),Yuffie Kisaragi! Oh and she's obsessed with Materia so I wouldn't carry a bunch of Materia around with her in your party.

Cid,Red XIII, and Cait Sith would come but they're too busy...

Autosaving...please wait...done!


	3. Chapter 2:The Trailers! (Part 1)

Hey! It's me! Anyway,it's spring break so that means I get to upload this chapter! Why the trailers:Because if you read the other react to RWBY fanfics on here,they never did the trailers and well I'll be the first one! And also I got another favorite! Sure 2 favorites suck,but UnknownHero FAVORITED THIS! *insert angelic music here* I REACHED THE HOLY LAND BITCHES! Anyway with that out of the way,LET'S CONTINUE!

All RWBY Dialogue and scenes are provided by the RWBY Wiki!

DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN FFVII OR RWBY!

Chapter 2:Trailers! Pt.1 (_Red_)

As the team came into 7th Heaven to watch the DVD,something...was wrong. Tifa had tried to invite Cait Sith,Red XIII,and Cid but they said they were too busy so maybe that was the case. Tifa closed the bar up so that they could watch the DVD that Marlene and Denzel found.

The two children had finished setting up the DVD player on the TV in the bar as Denzel looked at Marlene with a smile,"I wonder what this movie's gonna be like,Marlene!"

Marlene looked at Denzel,smiling back, "I hope it isn't violent..." but we all know that she was wrong.

"Yeah,I hope it isn't violent too." said a calm voice that came from Aerith,the last (I hope) Cetra as Zack came up to them. "You guys! This movie's gonna have violence in it!" Zack said,confident in his guess.

Aerith looked at him really serious,"Zack! You can't guess that you asshole!" came from our favorite blond, spikey-haired swordsman,Cloud. Zack came up with a rebuttle,"Yeah! And what if I'm true,mister CHOCOBO MAN?!" they were about to go at it when Tifa came in between them and kept them apart from each other.

"Boys! Stop fighting or I'll make you two wear your testicles like a pair of Mickey Mouse ears!" Tifa said as everyone (excluding Vincent) laughed in the room,including herself. (Cookies to whoever can get that reference!)

Yuffie sighed,enough of this fight "Can't we just start watching the trailers?!" as Vincent and Barrett both nodded in agreement. "Yeah,we need tah know what the hell dis is all about!" Barrett said.

Cloud sighed,"Can it 50 Cent!"

Marlene pressed play on the remote as the Red trailer started up.

_The beginning chords of Red Like Roses are heard as the black reveals the words:_

**ROOSTER TEETH presents**

_The text glows and scatters in red and white petals, and the full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating red petal._

**a new series by MONTY OUM**

_Several more petals join the original, which passes over the words and dissolves them in red and black._

Aerith gasped,"Wow the rose petal's are so pretty!"

Marlene nodded,"Yeah it's so pretty!"

Cloud rolled his eyes,"Why is it always flowers with you two?"

_A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals. An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to let the audience see the rose symbol on the marker and the words "**Summer Rose** - Thus Kindly I Scatter"._

Zack smiled,"Hey Vincent! Maybe she's your daugh-" He got interrupted by Vincent missing him with his shotgun.

Cloud looked at the grave closely,_'Why the hell is she there?'_ he thought as he watched the trailer.

_The red-hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey. Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up._

_Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke._

Everyone except Denzel,Aerith, and Marlene yelled out in surprise,"HOLY SHIT!"

Tifa was the first one surprised. "She's really young! How does she even carry that without the cops questioning her?!" Tifa said as she was still surprised.

_More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form._

_One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at the camera as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges._

Yuffie squealed at what Ruby did. "It's a fucking scythe as well!"

_Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods._

Zack looked awestucked at the trailer. "It's half-scythe,half-gun!?"

Vincent looked at him. "It's not just a gun,it's a 50 caliber sniper rifle."

Barrett nodded. "Fuck yah it's also a snipah rifle!"

Cloud sighed,"You two can't prove it."

-Episode 2-

**Ruby**: (_giggles before a short, awkward silence falls_) "So... I got this thing!" (_she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground_)

**Jaune**: "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

**Ruby**: "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

**Jaune**: "A-wha...?"

**Ruby**: (_cocks it, smiling_) "It's also a gun."

Cloud facepalmed and muttered "God damn it." under his breath.

-Trailer-

_A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both._

_Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left._

Aerith and Marlene prayed that the young girl wouldn't die in the battle.

Cloud watched the trailer. "She'll kick their asses."

_Nodding, Ruby drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky._

Zack looked amazed as he took in everything that happened in the trailer. "Holy...

Tifa finished that sentence,"...shit..."

Vincent smirked at what happened. "That was impressive for a little girl."

_Ruby's form is darkened to a silhouette against the red moon while credits are seen under her image, right before the picture spins and slides itself into the collection of other unseen girls (though Ruby's concept art is seen in a moment) and the title of the show is announced as **RWBY** - COMING 2013._

It took a few minutes of silence before Zack spoke up. "So...next trailer?"

_Thus started their misadventures with the RWBY DVD._

* * *

Well! I'm off to bed (I hope I can fall asleep) Night bitches! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. SOPA!

STOP SOPA! OTHERWISE THIS SITE"S GONNA SHUT DOWN FOR GOOD! TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ON THE INTERNET TO STOP SOPA! 


End file.
